Legend Of the Tamers Trilogy: Fall of the Tamer
by DarthPhoenixFire
Summary: Updated after almost 2 years, this story will be having it's new chapter up real soon! A great ancient evil after an ancient mystical object forces the Tamers into the DigiDestined's universe. Trials and tribulations leads to a shocking betrayal!
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:Legend of the Tamers**

_Thousands of Digital World years ago..._

When the Digital World first came into existance, there existed two entities: the four Digital Gaurdians and a group of purely evil Digimon: Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, and a Digimon that was unnamed. A great war raged, and Piedmon, Devimon, and Myotismon all disappeared into the shadows to wait for another opprotunity later, and Apocalymon had been sealed behind the wall of fire. A new huge war started, as the evil created an army of evil Digimon and started ravaging the Digital World.

The Gaurdians created their own army, but they were still not powerful enough to bring the evil down. So the Gaurdians gathered all their forces together to figure out what to do. It was Genni who came up with the idea: Tamers. The Digimon had known of the other world since the beginning of time, and knew that they could go to that other world. Genni thought that if they brought in beings that the evil didn't know very much about, they would have a slim chance of beating it.

So Azulongmon sent searchers into the Real World to find humans who would fit the criteria that Azulongmon and the other Gaurdians thought was needed of them. They would need courage, to be willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good cause, and be willing to fight when they were needed the most. He also wanted kids who were outsiders, didn't always fit in with everyone; misfits. It took awhile, but they were found and brought to the Digital World.

At first, the kids were shocked to find themselves thrust into the middle of a war between monsters, but having just gotten over a war in the Real World, they knew how to handle the situation. Azulongmon realizing that they couldn't fight by themselves, he assigned Digimon to them as partners and protectors. He gave them the power to transfer armor, weapons, and abilities of other Digimon to their partners for in the heat of battle when they needed an extra boost. Azulongmon dubbed them Tamers.

When it came for the Digimon to Digivolve, he created a race of Digimon called Calamon to aid them. When there was a battle, one of these Digimon appeared and the Tamer's Digimon could Digivolve. Some believed that these Digimon were the very essence of Digivolution in a physical form.

The war was a long and violent one, and after 10 Digital years, neither side had a true victory and the evil having broken through into the Real World. It was soon found out that the evil had another reason for the war: he was after the 9th Destiny Stone.

Though not known in the human world, the 9th Destiny Stone was a true legend to the Digimon. It was said to be the most powerful thing in both worlds, if not the universe. There was a huge dispute as to wheather it was created along with the universe, by the universe, or created the universe. If the evil got a hold of the 9th Destiny Stone, he would not only be able to take over both world fully, he would be able to take it and the whole universe under his dark influence. The Tamers didn't know if it was real, but they did know he had to be stopped.

But how? Despite their best efforts, they couldn't kill him, and they wouldn't dare just give up; but there was no place to seal him. Once again, it was Genni who came up with the idea. Using the newly created Digivices, the power of the Gaurdians, and the pure energy of the Digital World itself, they created a new dimension in which the evil could not escape. The one problem was, the had no way of getting him into it.

It was one of the Tamers who did it. Not telling his friends, he and his Digimon partner lured the evil into the other dimension, trapping it and himself in there. The Tamers mourned, but they couldn't help but realize, the war was over, they had won!

With the evil gone, everyone started trying to go back to their regular lives. The heroes were honored, and the traitors prosecuted. In the Real World, the victory was given to the military, while in the Digital World, they were honored with statues and holidays galore. The parties were fun while they lasted, but Azulongmon told them that they had to go back to the Real World, for he had to seal the barrier between them forever, so that this would never happen again.

So the Tamers returned to their regular lives, knowing that they would probably never go back. But many years later, they were contacted by Azulongmon, who said that followers of the evil were massing in a remote uncharted part of the Digital World, trying to find the 9th Destiny Stone and free their master. Glad to be going back and willing to stop a possible uprising, they went back. Strangely, around this time, the Calamon disappeared.

They were never seen again. A huge search was formed but it appeared as if they had completely disappeared off the face of the earth. Some believed they were killed, while others believed they may have found the 9th Destiny Stone and had disappeared with it to hide it. But before anyone could fully find out, Piedmon and the other Dark Masters took over. Sealing the Gaurdians away, he destroyed anyone and anything that had to do with the Tamers. Azulongmon was saddended by this but he had hope, as secret plans were started as he waited for a new group of misfits to head to summer camp...

But Azulongmon isn't the only one who hasn't forgotten. The evil has sat back in his prison and watched as Piedmon and the others have all fallen, and now feels that this is his chance. He has been planning, and is soon ready to once again unleash his power onto the Digital World and get his revenge. Soon the Tamers will come again, and defeat him once and for all...


	2. Chapter One: A Party Interrupted

Authors Note: Hey, I forgot to give special thanks last chapter to the one person who has helped me to create this story. So now I give my acknowledgement to greatmilenko, my best friend and the one who has given me the base line for about 65% of the story. He'd say it's more, but his names not in the author line is it? Special thanks to you anyway dude for letting me use your computer to transfer what so far is 50 pages of notebook paper onto your computer. This story couldn't have gotten this far without ya.

Special thanks go out to the people who reviewed the Prolouge, and hopefully you'll review this chapter. I know that the show said Calumon is one of a kind, but Azulongmon had his reasons for not revealing the past, and those reasons will come out further in ths story, so don't worry. It is the Untold Stories anyway.

Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon or any of the things associated with Digimon(names, places, things, etc.) except for the idea for the story and the original characters (I know they aren't in there yet, but they're coming.) Now you lawyers can't sue me!

**Chapter1: A Party Interrupted**

Tyrannomon's body dissolved, breaking into millions of pieces of data. Kyuubimon absorbed it proudly, then landed back on the ground.

"Pheww. He was tougher than they usually are." Takato said, wiping his brow. Putting his Modify Cards back in his pocket, he looked around at the other Tamers and thought back over the 2 and a half years since the D-Reaper's defeat and the 3 years since he first came up with the design for Guilmon.

When Takato had found out that the gate to the Digital World was reopened, he had instantly rushed back home to alert the others. Together, they had all gone to the Digital World and had spent a rather enjoyable summer there basking in the terrific weather. By the time they had gotten back, Yamaki had found a way to not only bring the Digimon back with them, he had been able to let them go back and forth freely between the two. Takato looked around proudly at them, thinking that finally things were normal and all was right. He and Jeri were now a couple, as were Rika and Ryou, though no one could figure out why, since the two argued constantly.

Growlmon came over and and Takato patted the dinosaur's knee. "Did I do a good job Takatomon?" Takato rolled his eyes at the old nickname, and patted the dinosaur's knee.

"Yeah. But you need to work on your aim. You almost took poor Gaurdromon's head off." Rika strolled over, taking off her sunglasses as she grinned at Takato.

"That was a good one. That huge fireball that he unleashed took a bit of fur off Kyuubimon's back, but she'll recover. Hey, earth to Takato! Anybody home?" She waved her hand in front of his face, distracting him from where he was watching the others recuperate after the battle.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just distracted." Rika frowned at him.

"By what? You see these guys every day. I can understand if Jeri does, but Kazu? Eww. I always thought you were weird, _gogglehead_." Takato glared at her as she emphasized the last word, then spun in a circle, sweeping his hand out in front of him as he did.

"By this. Look at it. How many Wild Ones have come through in the last year and a half? 3? Everyone's happy. No one's fighting, were not dealing with world destruction, and the Digimon are more like pets now, which I might add you always said they were. So I guess you were right. For a ice hearted girl like you." Rika glared at him good naturadly.

"Hah hah. But I'll admit you're right. Things are going right. I'm suprised it's stayed peaceful for so long, usually with us, it doesn't." Takato was going to reply, when shouting erupted behind him. He sighed and shook his head." Oh not again," Rika said groaning.

"Don't tell me..." Rika nodded, and Takato groaned as he turned around to see the two people who were the most unpeaceful.

Henry and Suzie. The two just weren't getting along. Now with Suzie getting older, she was now demanding more and more privilages. Later bedtime, more time outside the house, earrings, and more things that most girls her age wanted. The sibling's parents were suprisingly willing to go along with some of these choices, since they realized that a later bedtime really didn't compare to helping saving the world from a evil purple blob. The only problem was, Suzie was no longer always willing to go along and mindlessly adore Henry as she used to, and now was more and more likely to go against something Henry said. Henry had a problem with this, and the arguments started.

Takato left Growlmon and started forward, stopping next to Jeri as she watched the bickering go back and forth. "What's it about this time?" he asked.

Jeri shifted Calumon (she had unofficially named herself Calumon's Tamer, though all she really did was give him transportation to battles and a place to live) on her head and leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she replied. "Something stupid and irrelevant like usual. I think Henry had a problem with Suzie's idea to have Lopmon headbutt Tyrannomon as a strategy, and Suzie's claiming that was a perfect opening for Kyuubimon to attack."

"I kind of agree with both of them. Though it really hurt Lopmon, it was the chance Kyuubimon needed to win before Tyrannomon blasted Growlmon from here to eternity."

"Hmmph." Rika snorted as she stood next to Takato. "I think they both agree with each other, but they're trying to make the other say they're wrong. These two argue more than Kazu and Kenta."

"Well somebody needs to break it up." Takato strode over in between the two. "Hey! Break it up! That's enough!" Henry and Suzie stopped and glared at him. "OK, thank you. I wanted to make an announcement. I don't know if you guys remember, but it is now a week away from 3 years to the day of my D-Power telling me that I had a Digi-Egg, and we should be celebrating, not fighting! We need to be celebrating the victories we've had, not complaining about how we got them. We should be remembering our losses and how to make sure they never happen again, not complaining who made us lose.And most importantly," he looked at Jerr," remembering who we lost in those battles, not making their loss be in vain! So, eight tonight, I am expecting all of you to be at my house for a party because we are to be celebrating, not fighting, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" he stopped, panting, as the group stared speechless at him. Finally, Kazu smirked.

"Sheesh Takato, you really shouldn't be holding that in like that. It's not healthy." The group chuckled, as Takato threw up his hands in annoyance.

"Kazu, I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill you." But Takato laughed with the rest of them. Nothing could go wrong.

Everything could go wrong.

Yamaki sipped his coffee and sighed as he looked over Hypnos' finance report. It wasn't good. With so few Wild Ones coming through, the government was seriously starting to reconsider whether or not to keep Hypnos running. Plus, they hadn't forgotten the Juggarnaught and D-Reaper disasters, and the fact that Digimon were getting through what was supposed to be an impenetrable barrier wasn't helping things any better.

Grumpily, he set down his cup and the report and headed up the stairs to stand below tbe hydraulic chairs. Clicking his zippo lighter open and shut, he looked around at the dome that surrounded them." Riley, has anything come through?"

"Nope. Just the last remaining particles of the one that showed up earlier. But it looks like the kids got to that one before he could do any serious damage."

"Good." He looked back twoards the stairs and sighed. Riley seeing this, asked him what was bothering him.

"Nothing much. Just the government is threatening to shut us down again."

"Again? I wouldn't worry. They've been doing that since this organizarion first started."

"Yeah, but this time they're sounding serious. I'm to go in front of the council next week and give them reasons why I think we shouldn't be, and we should have their final judgement by the beginning of of next month." Riley frowned concerned, but he didn't see that due to the distance between them and the mask was bloking his view.

"Don't worry sir." Talley piped in. "They've done that too, but you've been able to convince them so far."

"But that was when we had more-" he was suddenly cut off as blaring alarms screeched throughout the dome and WARNING flashed in big red letters around the dome. " Riley! What on earth is going on?"

"I'm not quite sure yet sir, but so far it looks like a huge energy reading has suddenly erupted through the barrier. "

Trying to get an exact location now." Talley said as the chairs started swinging around.

"Can you get a lock on how powerful this is?" Yamaki asked as personnel started rushing around him

"So far sir compared to the Juggarnaught overload, the D-Reaper readings, and the readings we got when Guilmon Dark-Digivolved to Ebidramon, these readings are equal to all those combined and increasing rapidly!"

"What the hell is it?" Yamaki shouted above the alarms.

"Sir, I got a lock on what it most likely can be compared to." Talley said." I don't know how, but it seems to be a large Digital Field eminating from..." she checked the map that had come up on her screen. " The Tokyo Nuclear Power Plant!"

Yamaki's mind went on high elert. That much power in a Nuclear Power Plant? That made things very bad." Riley, I want everyone on this! Talley contact Janyu and the other monster makers and tell them I need them here on the double. Johnson, phone downstairs and tell them that I need a radiation proof van ready to go pick up the kids. Smith, I need you to contact the authorities that they need to start evacuating places nearest the plant. Don't tell them what's there, but tell them there's an emergency there."

"Yamaki you don't think that..." Riley started, but Yamaki cut her off.

"Yes I do Riley. I hate to do that, but if that is indeed a Digital Field, we need to have those kids there to take care of it." Riley nodded grimly, and as Yamaki strode away, he thought, now maybe the government had good reason to keep them running after all.

Across town, Takato and all the other tamers sat crowded in his living room, enjoying the party. The room had decorations galore, and Takato had even managed to scrounge up the Tamers flag from somewhere. Several conversations were going at once, and as Takato stood in the doorway, they reached his ears and managed to merge together.

"I'm telling you Kenta, if you ask her out again-" Kazu's dating advice.

"The whole thing will explode with-" Rika's battle techniques using action figures as she replayed the battle.

"Thousands of monkeys all throwing-" Ryou telling Impmon's Tamers of a movie he had seen.

"Peanut Butter! I want-" Guilmon being hungry.

"Another headbutt? I swear I'll do it if-" Suzie complaining to Lopmon.

"The cake's done Takato!" Takato turned and called down that he would be there in a second. Kazu smirked at the flag that hung over them.

"Hey, I bet 10 bucks Takato had our faces put on the cake in icing." Rika looked up from her model of the battle and smiled sweetly at Takato.

"Oh please Kazu. Who'd want to bet against something that so obviously true?" Takato glared at them as he turned to go downstairs away from their laughs.

Entering the kitchen, he came apon his mother with the icing bottle poise above the cake. "Mom, can you x that face idea?"

"Why? It'd be so cute." Next to her, the phone rang.

"Exactly. Let's just say I want to win a bet." His mother gave a confused look as she went to pick up the phone.

"Matsuki Bakery, how may I help y- oh hello Mr. Yamaki...Yes he's right here...Oh? Oh dear. Here you go." She handed the phone to Takato.

"It's Mr. Yamaki. He says it's urgent."

The first chapter's done, and I know I left it off at a wierd spot, but I don't want it to get too long. Coming up next chapter, we'll find out what lurks in the Power Plant, and I'm debating as to whether or not I should bring in the DigiDestined yet. I'll take your opinions, but I don't want to give too much of the story away. R&R


	3. Chapter 2: A big Freakin' Hole!

AN: Hello, to all who are reading this, and thanks for the reviews. This is chapter two, where we find out what exactly is in that Power Plant. It will take a long time to update since I am in school now, so don't flame me for not having an update. Warning to all you Henry fans, this chapter is somewhat hard on him. Moreover, I can tell you, this is going to come back to kick him in the butt later...

**Chapter 2: A big freaking hole!**

Twenty minutes later, the Tamers (-Kenta) waved to the Hypnos van as it made a quick get away from the gate in front of the TNPP. Kazu groaned as looked over the radiation suit he was wearing.

"Man Kenta's lucky. He gets to escape w/ his parents, while we have to wear these suits and save the world."

"Kazu, Kenta wasn't happy his parents made him go with them you know." Takato said.

"Yeah, but still..." he trailed off letting the matter go at that. As they headed toward the gate, Takato was tapping at the PDA Yamaki had given him.

"Ok, I've got a map and codes to open doors and stuff downloaded from Mr. Yamaki," the gate swung open as he continued," and he's made sure all we have to do is enter the codes to get in. This place is full of nuclear radiation and stuff. So anyone want to back out now?" He rolled his eyes as everyone's hands went up and they started laughing. "Put your hands down, you know what I mean." The group followed him into the perimeter, but Henry stopped.

"Hey Takato, can I talk to Suzie a sec? I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Takato raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had said _I'll_ instead of _we'll_. Henry returned the calm gaze, silent words passing between the two. Takato frowned, but Henry shook his head.

"Ok, but don't take too long you _two_." Takato raised his eyebrow again at Henry as he emphasized two, and then gestured for the rest to follow him. Suzie watched as they headed into the power plant, and then turned to her brother.

"What is it Henry? If we don't hurry, they'll get ahead of us." Henry sighed and looked up into the sky, then down at her.

"Suzie, I think you should stay here until we figure out what exactly is going on in there." Suzie's eyes widened, then her eye narrowed angrily. Lopmon and Terriermon looked warily between the two, not saying anything, but letting them settle it.

"What on earth are you talking about?! Are you crazy? There is no way I'm going to let you guys walk straight into a place full of danger without me!"

"Suzie, you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you just waltz on in there with the place practically ready to explode. Mom and dad would kill me!"

"Oh come on! I could take on anything that's in there! Lopmon would be able to squash an evil Digimon in no time flat!" Lopmon nodded in agreement.

Henry snorted. "Hah! Look at you. Trying to be all high and mighty, trying to be a Tamer like me. Fact of the matter is; you'll never be a Tamer like me. You're just a brat little girl who's too stupid to realize that she should just stay home and play with her bunny!" Henry then realized suddenly what he had said and seeing the tears welling up in Suzie's eyes, he started, "Whoa, Suzie hang on, I didn't mean..." but she cut him off.

"A Tamer like you?! That's all I ever wanted to be was a Tamer like you! Everything I've ever done was to be a Tamer like you! Now I realize, Tamer's like you are all high and mighty, never letting Tamers like me get a chance if it means that it would get you in trouble! You're always acting as if I mess up, mom and dad will blame it on you! Have you ever thought that I might be old enough to handle the repercussions of my actions? No, I didn't think so! So frankly Henry, I don't want to be 'Tamer like you now or ever!" with that, she turned on her heels and stormed off, to stand next to the gate. Henry stood there speechless, and then started toward the main entrance.

However, as he passed Suzie, he heard her mutter, "Someday Henry. Someday, I'll show you, I'll be a better Tamer than you ever were."

Yamaki stood in the control room, watching a screen showing a newscaster as people ran frantically around him, trying to solve whatever was going on in that power plant. He turned to take an update from an aide when something the newscaster said caught his ear and he turned back.

"...olice are saying that there are readings of radiation slowly leaking outward from the city and are warning anyone within this area," a map of Tokyo came up, with a large red circle encompassing a large portion of the middle of the city. He frowned, seeing that Hypnos' towers were in the area. However, thankfully, he could take care of that.

"Riley, initiate emergency program Delpha Z-5 quarantine, and tell Janyu he'll have to ask me before he gets here to get it. We don't want a little think like deadly radiation getting in our way of saving the world do we?"

"Right away sir." Yamaki's lungs clenched as he felt the air in the control room sucked out and heard the sound of metal hitting metal as the whole building was completely sealed off from the outside world. He breathed relief seconds later as Hypnos' own air system pumped fresh filtered air back in. "Delta Z-5 program operational. We are now quarantined." Riley reported. Yamaki nodded. Now all they had to do was worry about that saving the world part.

Henry soon caught up to the rest of the gang as they trudged carefully through the plant. They passed flashing warning lights and disturbingly opened barrels of nuclear waste. Rika frowned.

"We really should report this place to the government you know. This stuff shouldn't be out in the open and without something containing it." She said.

Takato nodded as they started down a flight of stairs. "The radiation readouts say that whatever's causing this is located down here. Thankfully, it's not in the reactor core, but in the room that controls the stability of the core. Unfortunately, that's means that whatever happens in there is just as bad as if it happened in the core itself. Ah, here it is." He stopped outside a room that had a sign saying CORE STABLIZING ROOM. He started hooking his PDA up to the door lock, and then stopped. "Ok, I'm being truthful now. Is there really anyone who doesn't want to go through with this? I don't want to risk a life if you really don't want to do this." He looked around to see no one was raising their hands. You guys absolutely sure?" they all nodded. "Ok, let's go." The door slid open, and they walked inside.

Outside the plant, Lopmon's head went back and forth as she watched Suzie pacing and complaining about stupid brothers and everything else that was unfair in the world. Suddenly, she stopped and stared straight toward the point where Henry had disappeared into the plant.

"Heck with what he wants. I'm going in!" She started toward the plant, with Lopmon running behind her.

"Suzie, we should really stay here like he said! We'll get in big trouble for this! Suzie!"

The Tamers stepped into the room and onto a platform overlooking a large room below. They could see stairs leading down, but where they led to they couldn't tell, due to the large Digital Field obscuring everything from the top of the stairs down. Takato, Rika and Henry put on their respective eye gear as they led the troupe down the stairs and into the fog.

"Sense anything yet Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner. The dinosaur shook his head as the other Digimon said no.

Weird. Usually these guys are going crazy as soon as they get within 300 feet of anything." Jeri pointed out.

"I know. Nevertheless, they are not getting anything. Something's not right here." The group reached the bottom of the stairs and they looked around.

"There isn't anything down here!" Rika complained. It wasn't until the fog cleared that they noticed that there was indeed something down there.

That is one big freakin' hole!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Thanks for the subtlety Kazu." Takato muttered. However, Kazu was right. It was a very large hole and it was sitting in the middle of the room. It wasn't lying on the floor, but standing upright, and emitting a purplish hue.

"How can it be doing that? Is there something behind it?" Jeri wondered. Renamon walked cautiously around it, putting a distance between her and it.

That's odd. There's nothing behind it but the back of the room. It's like it's a hole in the middle of the dimension." She reported.

Somebody should go closer and investigate." Kazu shoved Takato forward. "Go ahead Takato."

Takato glared at Kazu. "Thanks a lot Kazu." Nevertheless, he continued, with Guilmon following behind.

Slowly and carefully, Takato inched forward, extending his hand toward the hole. Everyone held their breath as with one cautious finger, he tapped the purple hole....

Nothing happened. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as Takato started to turn back to grin at them. Then...

SSSWWWOOOPPP!!! A huge flash and Takato disappeared! Everyone could do nothing as then Guilmon disappeared, and then everything around them disappeared. Huge chunks of machinery were gone in seconds, as were computer screens, lights and chunks of the ceiling.

"RUN!" Henry shouted as stuff that was on the floor above them started crashing down on them. They all turned and bolted for the stairs as the floor were they had been standing previously suddenly was gone.

Henry was the first to reach the top of the stairs, along with Rika, Jeri, Terriermon, Renamon, and Kazu, as the rest all had disappeared.

"Crap!" Henry grimaced as he reached for the doorknob only to have it disappear in his hand. He and Rika slammed themselves against the door as Renamon and Terriermon added used their attacks to ward off falling pieces of debris coming down on them.

"There!" he said as he finally got the door open. "Come on!" he shouted to Jeri, Rika and Terriermon. Henry, Rika, and Terriermon ran into the corridor and up the stairs, but Jeri was gone as the floor underneath her suddenly disappeared.

Henry ran, not sure where he was going since didn't have Takato's PDA with him, but soon found himself in the first corridor they had gone through. Taking a quick moment to catch a breath, he looked behind him to see that he was the only one left. Hurrying forward, he wrenched the door open to find...

"Suzie?!" he only had a moment to stare in shock before he disappeared in front of him.

"Henry? Henry!" Suzie could only look about frantically as in the next instant; both she and Lopmon were gone...

In Hypnos, Yamaki stared in shock as the last few remaining bits of the Tokyo Nuclear Power Plant disappeared from view, as the newscaster squawked in amazement.

Oh my god ladies and gentlemen, it has appeared that in an amazing twist of fate, the power plant has imploded in on itself! No one right now has any word on what exactly is going on, but we will update you on..." Yamaki tuned out the rest as he looked up to where Riley sat.

"Riley, what exactly is going on in there?!" he demanded.

"I'm not sure sir, but it appears as if the plant and the kids have simply...disappeared..."

Ok this is a cruel cliffhanger, but I think it's a good place to leave off for the next chapter. However, don't worry, we get to find out what happens to the Tamers, and the DigiDestined come into play as we'll get the first glimpse into who exactly is behind all this, so check out chap. 3 coming up and please, r&r!


	4. Chapter 3: A fight worth fighting?

Author's Note: Ok, let me start off right off the bat: I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE ENDING TO DIGIMON SEASON 2!! I don't know how it was in Japan, but the American version was so totally ridiculously that I almost threw a shoe into the TV. You're fighting the most evil villain ever who's about to destroy the world, and YOU PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT NOODLE SHOPS? WHY? Was there any real need for the long self-confidence speeches while you fought MaloMyotismon? Plus, the whole travel around the world thing was way too long for my liking.

So what's that got to do with this story? The major thing is that in here, none of that stuff happened. Yes, they did fight MaloMyotismon in the end here, but without the little kids, without Owikawa, and without the stupid speeches. But I did like how we got to find out what the DigiDestined do when they grow up, and I will try to incorporate that into this story. Anyway, in this story only the 01and 02 DigiDestined and the international ones are the ones who end up with Digimon. The whole thing about everyone getting Digimon just wouldn't work for this. The beginning of this story takes place a month after MaloMyotismon's defeat, with Genni and everyone trying to cover it all up like they did with the first time Myotismon had appeared. So just forget most of what happened at the end of Season 2, and let's continue w/ the story…

Oh, by the way, from now on, the time will seem to change as we go between different places in the story. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say that time in what the DigiDestined know as the Real World is faster than time in the Tamer's Real World. That'll explain why it seems as if very little time has passed for certain parts of the story. You'll see what I mean. Also, if anyone knows the name of Impmon's Tamers, please let me know. They're also going to be major roles in the Tamer's Real World side of the story as is Kenta, which is why I left him in the Real World. It was either him or Kazu, and I needed Kazu for humor, so Kenta ended up being the one.

Ok I think that's a long enough introduction for this chapter and most of you have probably skipped most of this, so I'll finally get into Chapter three, entitled:

**Chapter 3: A fight worth fighting?**

In a realm outside both the real and Digital worlds, a dark being stood watching as the Tamers fell through a swirling vortex. Smiling evilly, the evil's eyes glowed red, and a black portal opened beneath them, and they disappeared inside it.

"Yes, yes, come to me little humans. Now the time for my revenge is coming!"

But in another place, another being also watched as the Tamers streaked across a night sky. But then, one of the streaks suddenly veered off, traveling farther and farther from the rest of them.

"Hmm. So this is his plan. Now he has gone too far!"

Yamaki glared in annoyance at the screen on the dome, as it showed a smoldering crater as the annoying newscaster continuously came up with ridiculous ideas as to why the plant had disappeared.

"Sir," Talley asked cautiously, "what should we do now?" Yamaki frowned as he thought.

"Riley see if you can get a hold of whatever team the government's going to send to the site to investigate, and see if you can prolong them going there. Talley, phone downstairs and tell them I need a scanner team ready to go with me to the site. Hopefully we can pick up something from up close that Hypnos' scanners couldn't." he turned as they replied to the sound of someone running up the stairs to find Kenta panting with MarineAngemon clinging to his shoulder.

"Hey I finally made it back into the city. I heard over the radio what happened to the plant. You guys know anything?" Yamaki nodded and gestured to him as he started down the stairs.

"Yeah, a lot more than what those idiots on TV are spouting. I'll explain on the way…"

In a forest clearing in the Digital World, a herd of Monochromon stepped out of the trees and into the moonlit space. Weary after their long travels, they settled down for the night.

BBBOOOMMM!!! A huge explosive sound erupted out of nowhere, sounding as if it had ripped the very fabric of the Digital World. The Monochromon ran in fear as several beams of light shot down from the heavens towards them and crashed into the ground…

The next day, the DigiDestined and their Digimon walked through the same forest, with Davis giving his usual input.

Tell me again why we're here? I'd much rather is playing soccer you know." Yolei rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Geez, how many times do we have to tell you? I could've sworn I've told you a million times already."

"Um, once more will do." Yolei sighed and explained.

"Last night, Tai and all the original DigiDestined said that they got messages from their Digimon that a huge explosion rocked the Digital World last night. Apparently, that explosion occurred somewhere around here, and we should check it out."

Why do we have to check it out? Isn't there somebody else who could? I have much better things to do than having to check out every little thing that goes bump in the night you know." Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Like what? You're noodle shop? (AN: ARRGGHH!! I know I said in the introduction that I hate the ending, but this line fits here better than anything else I could come up with) besides, we're the DigiDestined; it's what we do. Would you call MaloMyotismon a 'bump in the night?'"

"Well no, but…"he trailed off, and Yolei smirked. Meanwhile, TK and the others had noticed a large fog cloud had started growing around them.

"What's up with all this fog?" Cody wondered.

Meanwhile inside the fog, Takato would sit up with a groan. But to his surprise, he could only see yellow. It took him a few moments to finally realize that the helmet of his bio-suit had gotten turned around somehow. Wearily, he pulled it off as he remembered the not so gentle landing they had experienced the night, day, year before? He wasn't sure how long ago it was, but he felt as if he had been down a long time. Blinking in the sunlight, he glanced around and saw he was in what appeared to be a Digital Field in a forest clearing. The rest of the Tamers and their Digimon were all lying around him. He winced when he saw that Henry was the worst off, with blood trickling down from his hairline. He glanced over as Jeri sat up groaning and rubbing her head.

"Uggh, what a headache." She glanced over at Takato as he climbed to his feet. "Any idea how long we've been out or where we are?" she asked.

"No unfortunately. I think that hole was some type of portal. But a portal to where, I have no idea. Though, I am getting a really bad feeling from all of this." Jeri sighed.

"Great. Why do we always get stuck in these situations? We should probably wake everyone up in case something's going to happen."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fog, the DigiDestined were discussing what they were going to do. Davis, TK, and Yolei were willing to rush right into the strange fog, while Ken, Kari, and Cody were more prone to moving cautiously and not walking into a trap.

But as they argued, no one noticed the strange small Digimon hiding in the trees above them. He watched the argument with amusement, then opened his mouth and unleashed a small fireball towards them. The fireball streaked through the air and collided with the back of Patamon's head. The flying pot roast spun head over heels until Tk reached up and grabbed him out of the air.

"Patamon, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! It feels like something attacked me!"

"What! Who, where from?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let them get away with it, Boom Bubble!"

Renamon was helping Rika to her feet when suddenly something collided with her back. Renamon stumbled, dropping Rika on her head.

"Oww, Renamon that hurt! I already have a huge headache, and that didn't help any!" she glared at her partner as she stood up.

"I'm sorry Rika, but something attacked me from the fog." Renamon looked around cautiously, eyeing the trees and the fog. "This whole situation seems bad to me Rika. I'm getting some evil vibes from around here." Around them, the other Digimon were nodding in agreement with Renamon.

"Well Rika, looks like it's you and me, since Henry's still out." She nodded as Guilmon and Renamon charged into the fog. Guilmon raced across the ground with Guardromon going at a slower pace behind him. Renamon leapt into the trees and disappeared among the leaves. The Tamers stared in surprise at where

On the other side, Gatomon's ears perked up." Something's coming!" she warned, and tackled Kari out of the way as a strange red dinosaur burst into their midst. Guilmon spun around to snap at Gatomon as she flipped away from Kari and over his head.

"Only one? That's not that big a threat." Davis said. He and the others watched as the rest of the Digimon charged toward the dinosaur. Above them, no one noticed the fox silently watching the events.

Guilmon seeing he was out numbered, unleashed a big fireball that scattered them. "He may be one, but he packs a hell of a wallop." Ken pointed out. Cody tapped away at his D-3, and then frowned.

"That's weird. I'm not getting any data on this guy." Davis turned around and looked at him, a surprised look at him.

"What? Absolutely none at all? How?"

"I don't know, but he's really taking our guys out." TK pointed out as Guilmon's tail swung and smacked into Patamon, sending him careening backwards..

Seeing that attacking him all at once wasn't working, they started double teaming him, zipping in and distracting him with one, while the other attacked him while his attention was diverted. Soon they started wearing him down, and formed a circle around him.

"Guys let's finish this up quick. I have tons of math homework to catch up on." Davis said. The DD's Digimon all readied their attacks when suddenly…

"Diamond Storm!"

"Mega Barrage!" The Digimon scattered as the shards and the rockets exploded around them, clearing a good ten-foot gap between them and the dinosaur.

"What the…? He has friends? Where?" TK said confused. Out of nowhere, a yellow streak flashed, and they found themselves staring into the cold battle eyes of a yellow and white fox that was crouching in front of the dino. The rockets' owner also became apparent as a Gaurdromon appeared on the other side of the dinosaur.

"About time." Guilmon muttered. Renamon glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked.

"I felt that you needed a win after I took down the Tyrannomon. But I didn't expect them to gang up on you like that."

"That's OK. I had them down anyway. So how are we doing this?" Renamon's eyes scanned the six gathered around them.

"Three for each. I'll take the bird, and the cat. You and Guardromon can debate who gets who." Guilmon and Gaurdromon nodded. With a roar of challenge they charged toward their enemies.

Meanwhile, the Tamers were finally catching up to the where they had last seen Guilmon and Gaurdromon disappear.

"Hey, guys look. The fogs clearing up." Kazu pointed out.

"Yeah you're right. Now we'll be able to confront whoever's messing with us." Rika said. But Takato looked worried. "What's up Gogglehead?"

"Something's bugging me. Something about this doesn't seem as if we're doing the right thing here. Like we're fighting a fight not really worth fighting. But I can't figure out why…"

They reached the point of no return and could already hear the battle ahead was under way. Not knowing what lay ahead, they headed into the fog beyond as the grayness faded around them…

Finally, the last of this long awaited chapter. It really isn't that great a chapter, but I tried. Sorry for the long intro above, but I felt I had to say it.Chapter four's coming soon, hopefully sooner than this one. The next chapter deals with the battle between the DigiDestined and Tamers, and we find out what Yamaki's going to do, and where the heck is Suzie?This'll be answered and more, in Chapter Four: Hawk vs. Fox: Battle of of Mortal Enemies! R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Hawk vs Fox

Holy crap, it's the next chapter in over two years! I can't freakin' believe it! Unfortunately, due to unforseen circumstances in my life and having problems with the beginning of the chapter, I was unable to update for so long. But finally, I give to you the next chapter of LoTT: Fall of the Tamer:

**Chapter 4: Hawk vs. Fox: Battle of Mortal enemies!**

Renamon was impressed. For a bunch of Rookies, these guys were skilled in combat. But unfortunately for them, they were up against Renamon. And there wasn't a Rookie out there who could out match her. Sure, the Hawkmon was skilled, but it was the Gatomon who was more talented. She clearly had a lot of experience under her belt.

"Geez, she's fast..." Davis muttered, watching as Renamon flipped over Gatomon easily and kicked Hawkmon in the back of the head, sending him crashing into where Armadillomon was attempting to roll and trip up the red dinosaur.

"Let's see, we already know what a Guardromon is, so what do we have on the fox?" THK asked, pulling out his D-3. "It says she's Renamon, a Rookie Level Holy Fox Vaccine type. Holy fox? What's that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm not getting anything on the dinosaur." Cody said confused, as the dinosaur in question was knocked over by Veemon.

"Well whoever they are, they're kicking our Digimons' butts!" Yolei said angrily, they had taken on MaloMyotismon and survived and now they were being defeated by some Rookie?

Meanwhile, Renamon kicked the holy hell out of Hawkmon, sending him crashing to the ground. Standing on him with one foot, she pivoted up and back, unleashing several diamond shards up at a diving Gatomon, sending her flying up and backwards to be pinned to the trunk of a tree several feet above them.

"Guys, do something about her!" Yolei said angrily to the rest of the DD's Digimon.

"What do you think we're doing?" Patamon said grumpily, head butting the dinosaur, but getting smacked out of the way.

"Besides, even if they were any better, Renamon'd still beat them." a girl's voice said confidently, they all looked up in confusion as out of the dissipating fog stepped a girl about their age, clad in a t-shirt and jeans, her reddish brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a smirk on her face. Confused, they watched as the Renamon disappeared from where she was still holding the Hawkmon down to appear a second later kneeling next to the girl.

"Who in the hell are you?" Davis asked bluntly.

"And who do you think you are, having your Digimon attack us like that?" Yolei demanded. Rika scowled. These guys obviously had no clue who they were dealing with.

"Excuse me? Your sorry excuses for Digimon are the ones who attacked us. Renamon and dino-dork over there were just defending themselves."

"So-sorry excuse! Puhleeze! " Yolei said angrily. Did this girl have any clue who they were? "I can tell you that if we hadn't been sneak attacked, they would've kicked your fur coat all the way from here to the next dimension!"

"Hey now, we don't mean any trouble..." Ken said cautiously, seeing that a full scale war was starting to brew between these two.

"No, don't go trying to shut her up. If she wants to go saying crap then let her! I'll just knock her out-'' she was cut off as Takato came running into the clearing and right in front of Yolei.

"Rika! There you are! I lost you in the fog..." he trailed off as he stared at Yolei. Then his eyes traveled from Yolei to Davis, and Davis to the rest of the others. "No way..." he said amazed. It couldn't be them...

"Whatever goggle head." Rika said rolling her eyes. If he couldn't keep a thought for more than a minute, than he was an idiot. "Like I was saying, if you've got a problem with Renamon, you've got a problem with me. So, do you have a problem?" she asked menacingly. Yolei scoffed, but stood her ground.

"And if I do?" she shot back. Takato looked between them worriedly.

"Um, Rika, I don't think arguing with her's that good an idea..."

"What, because I know that Renamon can beat them?" she asked him, glaring at them.

"Um..." he wasn't sure how to put this. "No, it's because she has a Hawkmon." Rika looked at him with 'so what?' expression.

"And she's with a guy with goggles and a Veemon. And a girl in pink with a Gatmon...you know like the guys from the Tvshow..." Rika frowned at him, realizing what he was getting at. Looking at them, she bit her lip.

"I don't know Takato, they do look almost like them..." But he had to be wrong. It couldn't be them...

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees, and Kazu made his grand entrance, bursting through the foilage so that he could do an impressive nose dive straight at Davis' feet. "Oww, there you guys are..." looking up, he saw Davis' startled expression. "Whoah dude!" jumping up, he grabbed Davis' hand and practically seperated his shoulder by shaking it. "It's Davis Takato! Dav-freakin-is! You know, from the tv show!"

"There is a vague resemblance..." Rika admitted, looking them over.

"Takatomon, you say these guys are TV stars?" Guilmon asked.

"TV stars? Did they make a tv show about us?" Cody asked.

"I know they were going to write a book about it..." TK pointed out.

"It can't be them Kazu! They don't exist!" Rika pointed out. "They're a TV show, and there's no way that we're in a TV show. Plus, there's no way Yolei's such a bitch." Yolei growled, but didn't move, just started grinding her teeth.

"I swear girly, you keep it up..."

"A year ago I would've said there's no way Digimon are real too." Kazu pointed out.

"Um, we don't mean to be rude, but um, who are you guys?" Kari asked tentatively, trying to calm Yolei down. Takato blinked, he almost forgot they were there.

"Um, well, we're what I guess you could call Digimon Tamers. We got sucked through some kind of interdimensional void I guess, and that's why we're here. But what I don't get is why we're here. You see, in our world all of you guys are cartoon characters."

"Cartoons?" Yolei said increduously. "Sure, Davis is looney, but we aren't cartoons."

"I know, that's what's weird." Takato said.

"Oh, so you want us to believe that you and this psycho egomaniac here are from some other universe or something?" Yolei asked disbelievingly.

"Listen, I don't know why you can't just admit that Renamon's better!" Rika snapped as Jeri came running up through the trees.

"Takato! There you are, I've been looking all over for you! Henry's hurt!" Jeri said worriedly, pointing back the way they came.

"Someone's hurt?" TK asked concerned, but partly glad to interrupt another argument. "We should see if we can help. There's a Digitanaemon's restaurant nearby, we can take them there if it's real serious."

Takato bit his lip, wondering to himself. They didn't know these guys, and trusting them could be a big mistake if they were enemies. But they were the DigiDestined for Pete's sake! How could you not trust them? Glancing at Rika, he saw her shrug. She was leaving this up to him.

Finally, he shrugged, turning to Davis. "Well, I guess we could use some help. And try to figure out why we're here of all places. Something seems off about this whole thing to me..."

"We'll be happy to help you guys get back to your dimension or whatever." Cody said politely. Around him, the others nodded. Except for Yolei, who was still glaring at Rika. Seeing this, Kari stepped in between the two.

"We don't wanna have your friend waiting do we?" she said diplomatically as Jeri started leading them back the way she came. Yolei glared at the back of Rika's head. How dare that arrogant little brat think Hawkmon sucked? She'd show her, definitely, she'd show her...

Above them hidden in the trees, the impish Digimon that had really started it all smirked. This was quite satisfactory, and his master would be pleased. But why no t cause more chaos? Grinning, he formed a fire ball in his hand and reared back to throw I thwen an ominous voice echoed in his head.

**_No DaVilmon, leave them for now_**, it commanded.

"But master, I can make them hate each other even more!" DaVilmon complained.

**_The seeds of hatred have been planted deep enough, they shall end up destroying each other on their own_**.

"If you say so master." DaVilmon said grumbling, watching the back of Cody's head disappear into the trees.

**_Besides, I have an even better mission for you. Go now to the Dark Valley, I want you to pick something up for me..._** DaVilmon smirked, before flapping his wings and taking flight. He liked the sound of that...

Meanwhile, miles away, Suzie stood with Lopmon on an edge staring out at a vast expanse of canyon, the ground seemingly a billion miles away below her.

"I don't think we're in Shinjuku anymore Lopmon..." she said worriedly.

And so I end this chapter. I have to say, the problems with this chapter come from the fact that I was constantly redoing the beginning battle between the Digimon. Originally, I had it be a lot longer, but I lost the paper that I had written it all on. And I couldn't remember how it was supposed to go. So every time I tried to write the chapter, I got stuck and frustrated, and just put if off again. But finally, I figured something out, and I just ended up cutting the battle shorter than I wanted it to be. But don't worry, the way I remember it, the battles should be longer from now on. Coming soon (seriously, I really plan to get the next one out) Yamaki finds something, Izzy talks, and Suzie falls in chapter 5: Meeting the Immortal Izzy.


End file.
